


The wrath of the Titan named Dean Winchester

by sapphirae_escapist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks he's seen Dean angry before. He never imagined how much Dean could hate Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrath of the Titan named Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the 8x17 promo today I had to help myself.  
> Please forgive my bad English, I'm not a native speaker.

Castiel knows Dean Winchester.  
Knows him physically. He was the one who raised the hunter from perdition; he was the one to restore his body's condition, to make every bruise and scar disappear from it. Even though Dean got new scars and bruises along the way since then, Cas was with him most of the time, either to help him heal faster with his angel grace or to watch Sam sew him together. He knows Dean's physical body.  
But Cas knows Dean mentally, too. Was in his dreams more than once, seen his whole childhood, knows most of his habits, his desires. The only one who knows Dean more than Cas is Sam, and that is just how it should be. The only thing Sam doesn't know but Cas does is what happened in Hell and in Purgatory, and parts of the Heaven story. Those were the times when Cas was with him, either by body or by soul, not Sam. But it makes no difference in the end. Cas knows Dean.  
He's seen many things in this world, and he experienced many thanks to the brothers. He witnessed their lives, tried to understand their emotions. He's seen Dean angry, sad, devastated, hopeless, fragile, strong, fighting, loving, caring, hoping, happy, cheery, content. He knows how Dean reacts when someone criticizes his car, or his music taste, and how will he react if some damned soul tries to hurt Sam.   
By the time Castiel fall under Naomi's control he believed he knew everything there was to know about Dean Winchester and saw everything there was to be seen.   
He's never been more wrong in his whole life- let alone maybe those few thousands of occasions in their first month together when he assumed he could learn everything about humans from just watching and not participating. But this time, after five years with the boys, he thought he knew how Dean would react to - basically anything.  
He never saw the blind fury that maddened Dean the moment he realized Cas is being controlled by someone else. Even when Sam was in danger, Dean was angry, and efficient, and frightened, but this was different. Not more intent though, for the most important to him was always his brother, but the wrath that rushed through Dean's veins scared Cas. This was the Dean Winchester monsters had nightmares about, and with a very good reason. This was the hunter who destroyed every single supernatural monster he came across since he was four years old. There was no being in creation that would stand his attack, for he was the one who survived facing Lucifer, Michael, and even Death and God themselves, then he walked away. To the Cas who got used to Dean being at his side in battles this Dean was something new. He merely forgot what it’s like to be on the receiver ending of his anger, although this was against Naomi, the wind of that anger still hit Cas like a thunderstorm. He never experienced being cared for so much. He never imagined Dean'd go on full-Terminator mode for him, as he would put it.   
Some of the smarter ones, like Meg and Crowley learned long ago that it was no use to face him like this. Naomi was not that clever. And now Dean was after her, because she threatened Cas, she hurt Cas, and Cas was family, and all those who hurt Dean Winchester's family were dead. Because even though wrath blinded Dean, he was still very intelligent, and he planned first and made a move later. He didn't run towards his death, he waited, he gathered his powers, every help he could find, then he stroke with all his might and fury, and not even God could help those whom Dean Winchester were after.


End file.
